


A Feather Is All I Have (discontinued)

by The_Optimist



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Experiments, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, does that count as a hybrid au?, griffin au, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Optimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones didn't know how long he had been there. He knew it had been a long time, he could count his ribs now, so he had gotten skinny, but time held no concept for him anymore. Not since they took Lindsay and Gavin from him. </p><p>Gavin Free doesn't know when he'll see Michael again. He doesn't know if he ever will.</p><p>DISCONTINUED.<br/>If you feel like taking this over leave a comment on the last chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Long?

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, hi? I don't know how this works, so help me out here, okay? I've had this idea for a few days, and it's not fully formed yet, but I know kinda what's gonna happen. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you have a theory/question!

_Gavin's POV_

 

_The ground was cool, as he stood there, his heart as cold as the earth he stood upon. He couldn't even scream as he looked in horror as they ripped Lindsay apart. First her wings, then her tail, he legs and finally her head. He could feel tears on his face, but he couldn't remember when he started crying. **M-Michael...** He looked around, but the griffin in question was nowhere to be seen._

_He jumped when the scientists turned and grabbed him. Gavin began to scream as they strapped him to the table where Lindsay's blood still lay, still warm. "MICHAEL HELP ME!" He screeched as he tried to get away, and the first grinning mad-man stepped forward..._

Gavin woke which a start, almost falling out the tree he had been sleeping in. Tears stained his feathers, but he didn't care. The cold still infused his heart, and now the dream was over, his feelings of panic and terror began to slip away into the nothingness once again. With a sigh, he stood and stretched his wings behind him.  _ **Forget it Gavin... He's** **gone.**_

He jumped out the tree, and dived towards the ground to pick up speed, before turning and flying back up again. It had been three years since Gavin escaped 'the facility', and the dreams still haunted him.  _ **It's time to move**_ **_on now._**  He knew he needed to find someone to spend at least a few days with. Griffin's are social creatures, and without proper contact with their own kind every now and then, they loose their feathers and slowly wither away.

Gavin's feathers had begun to loose their sheen, and he knew it wouldn't be much longer before they started to fall out. He knew a small clearing not too far from here that allowed griffins to meet peacefully. With a small sigh, he began to make his way there. He could get there this time tomorrow if he didn't rest.  _ **I'll see you again, someday Michael. I** **hope...**_


	2. How Far?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin meets the biggest griffin he has ever seen, and he helps to begin thawing out his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I saw some people are liking this, so I decided to post more for you considering how short this chapter is.

_Gavin's POV_

 

It was dawn when Gavin touched down in the clearing. A faint breeze began to blow away a few of his feathers, and he sighed. The scents of the other griffins were all stale, and at least days old. He crawled under a tree, and began his wait for some short-term company. 

It was noon before he caught sight of him, the biggest griffin Gavin had ever seen. He glided gracefully into the middle of the clearing, beak in the air, sniffing for other griffins. Gavin stood, walking out to meet the red-feathered griffin. "Hey." 

The big griffin turned to him. "Hello. I'm Jack." He stretched out his claw to Gavin.

"Gavin." He replied, meeting the claw with his own. 

Jack grinned down at him. "You look like shit dude."

Gavin laughed, a natural smile forming on his face for the first time in years. "Yeah, well I haven't seen another griffin in almost seven months."

Jack looked surprised at that. "Seven months?" The average time a griffin went without socialising was four months. "Well, you have a bit of catching up to do."

Jack and Gavin rested under the same tree Gavin had been under all morning, and even as night began to close in, a small part of his heart didn't freeze. The calm energy that radiated off Jack helped warm his heart. 

 

* * *

 

  _Jack's POV_

 

 As the first stars came out, a cold wind began to blow through the clearing, and Gavin's lesser body weight made him colder. He began to shiver as he wrapped his wings around himself, trying to keep some heat in. Jack, being the caring and observant griffin he is, stretched his own wing over, pulling Gavin into his side. He didn't really know  _why_ he did it, but it felt natural.

It wasn't long before griffins fell into a peaceful sleep, for the first time in years. They alone began to stir as the first rays of light hit their faces. Gavin awoke with a smile, snuggling into Jack's side. He waited until Jack woke, before standing and making his way into the middle of the clearing to begin stretching. His wings had regained their colour, and a few had begun to grow back.

But Jack felt a weight on his mind. He watched as Gavin's happiness slowly faded, and Jack couldn't help but remember how Gavin had looked before they met. He had looked  _old._ With a sigh, Jack remembered why he too, felt worn out. It had all started when they took Caiti...

 

* * *

 

 

**_"Jack, get some sleep. You'll wear yourself out." Jack gave Caiti a smile, before rolling his eyes and lying down next to her. He pulled his little sister into his side, wrapping his wing around her, before settling in for sleep. "Goodnight Jack."_ **

**_"Goodnight Caiti." Jack mumbled before drifting off. A few hours later, Caiti woke in need of a drink. Carefully crawling out from under her brother's wing, she flew down to the river next to the tree they lived in, and drank some of the water there. She heard the sudden and unnatural snapping of a branch, and as she looked up she saw a manic grin._ **

**_Backing away quickly, she bumped into another human. With a screech, she turned around so she could she both of them, only to discover she was surrounded. Before she could even think to fly away, ropes flew over her back, and as they pulled she fell to the ground. "JACK!" She screamed, before she felt a sharp pain in her neck, and everything went black._ **

**_Jack shot up from the branch as his sister screamed his name. Getting up quickly, he looked down to see humans loading his unconscious sibling onto the back of a truck. He quickly dived towards them as they began to head off, but as he got close, a human pulled out a gun and shot at him, hitting him in the shoulder._ **

**_He screeched in pain, before plummeting to the ground, next to the river. "C-Caiti..." He breathed out. He watched as the humans drove away, to who knows where..._ **

 

* * *

 

 

Jack jolted as a wing touched his shoulder. "Jack?" Gavin asked, and he couldn't help but see Caiti in him. 

"Sorry Gavvers, what was that?" He asked, shaking himself and rubbing the scar on his shoulder. 

"Oh! I was just wondering if... umm, if you wanted to maybe possibly come with me?" He was squeaking by the end, and Jack just laughed. 

"Sure thing Gav. Where are you going anyway, if you don't mind my asking?" Jack was curious as he too rose and began to stretch.

"Right. Well, I was looking for my friend, but I was always too scared to go find him, but if you want to come with me, maybe we could go rescue him!" 

Jack couldn't help but smile at Gavin's enthusiasm. "Sure thing. But where do we need to rescue him  _from_ _?_ "

Gavin frowned, looking down at his claws. "T-the facility..." He drew in a sharp breath. _Nobody_ escaped from there. But as he looked at the desperation on Gavin's face, he knew it was because they didn't try hard enough. 

"Alright then. When do we head out?" Gavin beamed up at him, eyes lit up and full of hope. Jack couldn't help but smile back.

"Tomorrow morning, before dawn! It's a few days fly away, but we can take our time getting there, so we can work out a plan."

Jack grinned. "Tomorrow morning it is."


End file.
